Homemade Love
by Aku RiyoChan
Summary: Due to an accident, Kagome is shipped off to her mothers college friend for a summer in the countryside. Inuyasha thinks all city girls are...well...not going there. Let's see if he changes his mind.
1. Chapter 1

Aku Riyo-Chan here! I always seem to do this I haven't even gotten close to finishing my other fan fic and here I am with another one! (shame shame I know) Anyway, enjoy and please read & review!

Sayonara

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha, I do not own Inuyasha (says while rocking back and forth, sobbing)

* * *

Homemade Love 

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Kagome slowly walked up the steps of the shrine where she lived. It was a long day at school, time had dragged on as slowly as it could. But all that didn't matter now. It was summer break and she planned to take full advantage of all the free time. Sleeping in, going to the movies, sleepovers with her friends, that is, when they all returned from their vacations. All three of them, Eri, Yuka and Arimi were going to visit others members of their families of the vacation, but they would be back in time to get in a couple of weeks of fun. "Who knows, maybe Hojo will take me out sometime?" she thought to herself. He seemed to be paying more attention to her lately, so who knew what was in store for her this break.

She slid open the door of her house, stepping inside she called "I'm home!"

No response.

"Mama! Are you here?" Kagome walked into the kitchen.

No one was there.

"That's strange, mama always makes sure to greet me when I walk in the door." She thought. But it was also strange how there seemed to be no one around at all, not her grandfather or her younger brother Souta.

That's when she saw the note lying on the table. She picked it up and began to read it.

Dear Kagome,

Souta had an accident at school. For what information I've acquired, he was goofing off with some of his friends and somehow was knocked unconscious and began to seizure. He has been taken to the hospital and Jii-chan and I are on our way over. I'll call you later with an update, just get on with your chores and make yourself some supper. I'm sure your brother will be fine.

Love, Mama

Kagome's hand was shaking as she put the note down. "OMG, Souta, omg." She started to panic. "How does mama expect me to stand around here doing nothing while my brother is in the hospital! There's no way I'm staying here" She picked up her bag and headed out for the bus to the hospital.

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Mrs. Higurashi was sitting in a chair outside the recovery room, with her head in her hands when Kagome found her. "Mama" she said timidly. Mrs. Higurashi shot her head up and looked at Kagome. "Kagome, I thought I said I'd call you later."

Kagome sat beside her mother with pleading eyes. "Mama what's wrong? What happened to Souta?"

Tears began to well up in Mrs. Higurashi's eyes. "His classmates still won't say what totally happened, but the end result is that a part of the back segment of his brain has been damaged."

"Oh no!" Kagome's hand shot to her mouth. "Omg no, no, not Souta" she thought.

"It's curable."

Kagome relaxed a bit. "Thank god, that's good."

Mrs. Higurashi shook her head slightly. "It is, but they can't perform the procedure here. The knowledge is only available in Tokyo, not here.

Kagome stiffened up a bit. "Tokyo? But your going right? Please say your going!"

"Yes we're going, your father's life insurance gave us enough money so that we can, but we'll be gone for so long and I'm don't want you to miss out on your summer vacation, so

you won't be coming with."

Kagome's face whitened. "What! What are you talking about! I don't want to stay here

while Souta is sick!"

"You won't be."

Kagome looked surprised. "But you just said..."

"You still need to enjoy your summer. You can't take care of the shrine all by yourself though, we're going to have to close it up for a while and get someone to watch it."

Kagome's tears started to pour from her eyes. "B…But, where am I going to go? All my friends are gone!"

Mrs. Higurashi gave Kagome a small smile. "Don't worry, actually, I thought it would be a good idea for you to get out of the city for the summer and enjoy yourself. There's an old friend of mine who lives up in the countryside of the lower part of Hokkaido. I haven't talked to her since college, but she said that if I ever wanted to pop in, I could without delay."

Kagome's mouth was gaping. The country? Sure she had been out there, but to a place where she knew no one? And while Souta was in the hospital? Normally she would take advantage of a new challenge, but how could she while she was worrying about Souta?

"Mrs. Higurashi?"

The doctor had appeared at their side. "Yes?" Mrs. Higurashi inquired as she stood up, drying her eyes.

"Your son is going to be perfectly fine. He's still unconscious, but perfectly stable. In the morning we will be flying you and your father out to Tokyo for treatment. He's lucky though, not as much damage as expected. He'll recover quickly and be perfectly normal. You have nothing to worry about."

They both sighed. "Thank you doctor. That's wonderful." Mrs. Higurashi said and the doctor smiled as he turned away. "See Kagome, he'll be fine, now, I want you to enjoy yourself."

"But Mama….."

"No buts. I'll update you and you'll see that you have nothing to worry about. Just keep your chin up. You know your brother wouldn't want you to have a horrible vacation due to him."

Kagome sighed in defeat. Her mother had that look on her face that said "It's final!"

She would just have to enjoy it the best she could.


	2. Chapter 2

And another chapter up! Pulz R & R.

Notes: Koinu means "puppy"

Disclaimer: Don't own Inuyasha

* * *

**Homemade Love**Chapter 2 

Kagome stared dumbly out the train window, blankly watching the scenery go by. She was incredibly bored by this time, after being on the train for 4 hours with nothing to do. She couldn't go to sleep either, because she was scared that the conductor wouldn't wake her up. Already a few couples had missed their stops because the conductor didn't wake them up like he was supposed to.

Kagome's head began to fall, but she snapped back. "Come on Kagome, stay awake. Only about a half hour left to go."

She started looking around the train, observing people, trying to stay awake. Then her thoughts drifted to Souta. He had woken up shortly before he, her mother and her grandfather had been carted off to Tokyo. He had wanted to go with her, but of course he had to have the operation and recuperate. She had kissed him on the forehead and promised to bring him back something. She wished she could have stayed, but she might as well try to have fun. It was kinda nice to get outta the city for awhile.

Kagome stepped off the train and was struck by the smell of fresh air. Even though the train was puffing out so much smoke, the clean air was stronger. "Wow, I didn't even think there was air that smelled this nice. Maybe its not going to be so bad here."

Kagome looked around and found her other bag. She was sensible and had only packed two backpacks. It's not like she needed to bring everything and the backpacks were a good size. And it seems like it was a good thing she packed only two, because it looked like she would have to lug them around.

No one was there to pick her up.

"Well, mom did say they might not have gotten the letter yet. Good thing she gave me their address."

"Miss, this is yours, isn't it?"

She turned to see a man holding her bike. Looks like it was also a good thing she brought a mode of transportation.

"Yes, thank you", she said as she grasped the handlebars.

The man tipped his hat, then turned back to unloading the train. Kagome put a backpack on her back, dumped the smaller one in the basket of her bike and wheeled her bike out of the station. The station looked like it was from an old American storybook. As she walked out the front doors, she saw that the surrounding area was actually a fairly big town. Not too many people were out and about, though it looked like the town could be teeming with life during lighter hours.

She swung one leg over her bike and got on. "Next Mission: find the Koinu residence (_Riyo: yes, pun on name, couldn't think of a last name_).

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>> 

The basketball fell through the net with a swoosh.

"And of course, I win again!"

Inuyasha grinned at Miroku. "Yah yah, whatever." Miroku dribbled, then tossed the ball into the net.

Inuyasha plopped down on the grass beside the old, cracked court. Even though he often won these games, it was always tough, he had to admit. Miroku was just as good as him, but he always got lucky enough to be one step ahead.

Miroku looked towards the street and watched as a girl riding a bike stopped and started talking to a couple of old men. "Hey, Inuyasha."

Inuyasha looked up and asked, "What?"

"Doesn't that girl look alot like Kikyo?"

Inuyasha's eyes snapped to the girl Miroku was referring to and watched as she got on her bike with a troubled look on her face and rode off. "Yaahh a bit. For a sec there, I thought it was Kikyo, but they really don't look alike. Plus, Kikyo dresses like a slut." Inuyasha stood up and dusted off his pants. "But she's definitely a city girl, so it doesn't matter. She's a slut anyway."

"But Inuyasha! What's wrong with that!" Miroku said with a "look" on his face.

Inuyasha flashed Miroku a snear. "You're dirty, you know that?"

Miroku shrugged. "Don't I ever."

Inuyasha grabbed his basketball and started talking again. "I better get home. Mum will be wondering where I am."

"You want me to walk with you part way?"

"Nah, I'm going through the woods to get there faster. See ya."

Inuyasha took off on a run into the forest.


	3. Chapter 3

I've only gotten one review so far :'( Pulz read & review!

Disclaimer:I don't own inuyasha

* * *

Homemade Love: Chapter 3

Kagome was starting to get a headache. Those old croons had been no help, telling her several ways to get there, all in different directions. "Sheesh, I'm going to have to go up to somebodys house soon. Where are people when you need them?" Needless to say, she was enjoying the ride through the countryside.

She suddenly found herself at an intersection. All directions looked like they went nowhere. "Aww shucks, now what do I do." She sighed, looking in all directions.

At that moment, a mail truck came to the intersection.

"Excuse me!" Kagome called out to the man driving. "Could you tell me which way it is to the Koinu residence?"

"Sure. I just came from that direction." He pointed out the window to the open road behind him. "Just keep going down this road until you hit two more intersections. On the second one, turn right. It's the first and only place on that road. You can't miss it."

Kagome grinned thankfully at the man. "Thank you so much!"

The man waved her off and drove through the intersection. She started down the street that the man indicated. "Wouldn't it be funny," she thought to herself, "If that man just delivered Mama's letter?"

>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>>

Talk about ironic.

Izayoi was reading the letter as Inuyasha walked in the door. "Mom! I'm home!" He walked past his mother and moved towards the stairs. "I'm going to take a shower cuz I'm all sweaty from playing basketball with Miroku." He ran up the stairs.

"Sure, go for it," she called out, "Just as soon as you help me make up the guest room!"

Inuyasha walked backwards down the steps fill he was in view of his mother. "Make up the guest room? Is grandma coming?"

Izayoi flashed the letter. "No, the daughter of my best friend in college is coming to stay with us for awhile. Her son is in the hospital and her daughter has no where to go." She turned back to read the letter. "None of her friends are in town for the summer either, so Rika (my friend) just asked if she could stay with us."

Inuyasha scowled. Just great, some stranger that he's probably going to have to hang out with all summer. He turned to go back up the stairs.

"Well, I'll do it after. When's she coming?"

"She could already be here."

He swung back around. "What! But you just got the letter!" He came down the rest of the steps and hung over his mothers shoulder.

"Yes, but Kagome, that's her name, had no where to go since yesterday. It say that she might have caught a train sometime today."

Inuyasha's scowl deepened as he straightened up. "Well that's pretty rude. Doesn't even wait for an answer. Just ships her off on us. How does she know that we're not doing anything! Damn city people are so conceited pushy and full of themselves!" He declared.

Izayoi suddenly whipped around and stood up. "Inuyasha!"

Inuyasha got very scared. His mother wasn't mad often, but when she was, it was something to be feared. He wasn't even quite sure what chord he had struck.

Izayoi's face relaxed a tad. "Inuyasha!" she repeated. "Rika-chan is one of the kindest people I know. **_I_** told her that if she ever wanted to pop in she could anytime. She didn't have to even write a letter, but she did!" She waved the letter around. "She's even asked us to at least help Kagome catch a train back if we couldn't take her in. So don't ever talk like that again!"

Inuyasha hung his head, not cuz he was ashamed, but so that he didn't have to look at his mother's angry face. She turned and sat back down, hunching over the letter.

He slowly wrapped his arms around her. He hated to hurt her or make her angry. "Gomenasai."

Izayoi placed a hand on one of his. "It's alright. It's just that she watched over me so much in college, and she didn't deserve that. Just watch your mouth next time."

"Hai."

She turned to give him a kiss on the cheek. "Go take a shower. If she does show up I don't particularly want you smelling like that."

"But what about the guest room?" Inuyasha inquired as he headed for the stairs.

Izayoi stood up a walked past Inuyasha to get upstairs to the guest room. "Don't worry," she called back to Inuyasha who was left at the bottom. "It shouldn't take me too long."

* * *

I really gotta start making chapters longer :P that's all i have to say...to tired


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Thanks to the postman's instructions, Kagome found the house easily. As she biked down the long driveway, her heart became anxious. Nervous, for she was about to barge in on people she had never met before. Was it really okay that she came? And with so little notice? Her mom had said that they were nice, but she hadn't seen them in a long time either.

"Get a grip Kagome," she scowled at herself and gave a huff, "no matter what happens, you'll be perfectly fine. Trust your mother."

She pressed gently on the brakes and came to a halt and studied her surroundings. Though not thick, there were a lot of tall trees everywhere. Before her stood a two-story house, painted blue and with a veranda that looked as though it might wrap around the whole house. The house was not huge, but it was bigger than a lot of houses you find in her well populated town. She also noticed what looked to be a garden of to the right side.

"I wonder how big it is?" Kagome questioned in her mind.

She got of her bike and as she put down the kickstand, she heard a screen door slam. She had barely looked up when a woman with long black hair hugged her fiercely.

"I suppose this means everything is okay." Kagome thought.

The woman stepped back and placed her hands on Kagome's shoulders. "Welcome welcome," Izayoi said with a huge smile, "My, you look so much like your mother! Oh but what am I doing, chitchat can be done later." She pulled her arms away and reached for the backpack that was still sitting in the bike's front basket. "Let's get you settled and when my husband gets home we'll all have dinner." She started heading for the door.

Kagome grasped the bike's handle bars. "Where should I put my bike?"

Izayoi looked back, then pointed to the right side of the house. "You can just lean it against the house."

Kagome wheeled her bike over and after letting go, she looked to her right. Now she could get a better of the garden.

"Holy cow," she gasped, "It's huge." Though there were tall hedges surrounding the garden, she could now see through the entrance and saw vast amounts of trees and flowers.

Izayoi was already on the porch and had opened the screen door. Kagome turned away and followed suit.

As they entered the house, the smell of baking hit Kagome in the face. Her stomach growled suddenly and she grabbed her stomach and blushed. She had not had anything to eat since breakfast this morning. She looked up at Izayoi, hoping she had not heard, but she obviously had. Izayoi giggled, which made Kagome blush even more, then dropped the bag she was carrying. "One moment." she said, then walked through a doorway. Within a second she was back, carrying three cookies. "Here," she smiled and handed Kagome the cookies. "This should tide you over until supper."

Kagome graciously accepted the cookies, pink still reminiscent on her cheeks.

Izayoi reached for the bag she had been carrying. As she made her way to the stairs, she said, "all the bedrooms are on the second floor, but we have a guest wing. You'll have your own bathroom, which, believe me, you'll be happy to have."

They made their way up the stairs and Kagome could hear a shower running. "That's right," she thought, "I never even thought that she might have kids. She said that her husband wasn't home yet, so she must have at least one. I wonder how old he or she is?"

Kagome followed Izayoi down the long hallway, currently with a cookie in her mouth. At the end, Izayoi opened a door to a spacious room painted white. On the other side of the room, wind blew through the open window and light, white curtains accepted the breeze and lightly moved over the floor. A queen-sized bed was too the right and a bathroom to the left. The cookie fell from Kagome's open mouth.

"I take it you like it?" Izayoi laughed.

"It's beautiful"

////////////

Izayoi had left Kagome to unpack while she started supper. Kagome put the rest of her clothes away and got up to make her way down stairs. Whoever was in the shower liked to take long ones, because the water was still going. As she made her way downstairs, she thought about how cozy this large home felt. It was obviously an old, western style building and made entirely out of wood, but there were large windows that also gave it a spacious feeling. As she entered the living room, she noticed a fireplace that had pictures on the mantle. She went to examine the picture and saw a wedding shot. She saw Izayoi, but there was a man with pointed ears beside her.

"A demon!" Kagome exclaimed in her head. Of course, demons and humans marrying was normal these days, but there were not that many demons left in the world. She did not actually know any such couples till now. Her eyes shifted to a family shot that sat beside it. In it, Izayoi and the man were present once again, but there were also two boys. One looked like he was also a demon, but unlike the others in the picture, he was not smiling. In the picture he looked to be about fifteen years old and had long silver hair. "So he must not Izayoi's," she thought, "otherwise he would be a hanyou." However, next to the boy and sitting on Izayoi's lap was a boy who looked about 5 years who looked as though he loved everyone, the way he was smiling. He had silver hair also, but the dog ears showed that he was a half-demon.

"He's so cute!!!" Kagome said to herself.

"Oh really?" questioned a deep voice behind her.

Kagome spun around and saw the older version of the boy in front of her, except the shape of his mouth was the complete opposite of the picture. He had his arms crossed and one eyebrow raised. The dripping wet hair was proof as to who had been in the shower.

Kagome stood speechless for a moment, not realizing that she had actually said it out loud. Her face went red (which seemed to be happening a lot today) as she fumbled for words. She quickly stuck out her hand and stumbled out an introduction.

However, the boy neither took her hand, nor introduced himself. "What makes you think you're wanted here?" he muttered before turning away and walking into the kitchen.

Kagome was not too sure anymore about this vacation.


End file.
